


Go the F*ck to Sleep

by JustPastTheSecondStar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, bad coping techniques, they're figuring it out as they go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPastTheSecondStar/pseuds/JustPastTheSecondStar
Summary: Jason has a nightmare. Roy, abet mostly unconscious, is still there for him.





	Go the F*ck to Sleep

_The concrete floor was cold and unforgiving. Any movements he tried to make were slow, sluggish, like he'd been drugged or was somehow restrained. He didn't even have time to notice the creeping noxious fog before it over took him._

_Everything was green. Not even a regular, natural green: a nauseating, ever shifting mass of bright neon green with sporadic patches of a darker shade swirling throughout as well. It made him feel sick, the cloying feeling at the back of his throat threatened to take over any minute and leave him retching on the ground._

_Random bits of purple started to swirls through the ever moving green haze, and with it came the laughter._

_It set his teeth on edge, entire body tensing as his heart rate continued to skyrocket. He was disoriented and it was only getting worse; the colors moved faster, the laughter got louder and more maniacal... and then came the pain._

_Shooting pain as if he'd been struck with something hard and metal: His shoulder, his ribs. His stomach, his chest... His head -_

Jason shot straight up in bed, hand automatically clamping over his nose and mouth to mute his ragged breathing. It took several moments for everything to come back into focus; to register he was indeed in bed, in his apartment, not on the dirty floor of a wearhouse he would never escape.

His heart was still hammering away in his chest to the point he knew it wasn't just going to level out on it's own. Slipping out of bed, Jason made his way to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning back against it.

He shut his eyes tight and focused on the breathing techniques Bruce had all but drilled into him during his early training. While he was loath to give his former mentor credit where he could avoid it, this like this were still incredibly useful. Eventually his breathing became easier, his heart slowing down to where is stopped feeling like the muscle was about to crack a rib exerting itself.

Physically, he was fine: heart rate normal, breathing steady, most of the tension was gone,l from his back and shoulders. He couldn't shake the anxious feeling gnawing at his stomach, of the ghost of laughter in the back of his mind, but then he'd never really been mentally or emotionally stable anyway. It seemed stupid to start worrying about that kind of thing now.

Grabbing a washcloth, Jason wet it and started wiping off the uncomfortable layer of sweat the panic fueled nightmare had dredged up before tossing it aside and slipping back out into the bedroom.

He'd never been so grateful Roy was a heavy sleeper.

Crawling back into bed, Jason hesitated for a moment before effectively hauling the redhead into his chest, tucking his face tightly between the back of the other man's neck and shoulder. Roy groaned slightly at all the movement, sighing heavily and reaching blindly for Jason's hand,

"Jaybird?" He was groggy and less than half conscious, and Jason couldn't fight the urge to smile

"It's nothing Roy, go back to sleep."

Roy made another noncommittal sound, and Jason expected him to simply drop off back to sleep... Not to start shifting around until the two were so hopelessly tangled together and wrapped up that, even though Jason was still technically holding Roy, there was no easy way for the larger man to let him go now.

Roy, annoying bastard that he was, was already starting to snore again, "Love you Jay..."

It was quite, mumbled, and if Jason hadn't had his face pressed against the side of Roy's neck he probably would have missed it. He froze for a few seconds, love was a concept they both tended to just not talk about... at least not in traditional, conventional ways.

Hell, the last time either of them had even said those words out loud had been months and months ago.

Shaking himself, Jason pulled Roy even tighter to him,  pressing a hard kiss to the other man's shoulder, "Go the fuck to sleep Harper."


End file.
